Lost Property
by KeybladeMasterXion
Summary: It seemed like an ordinary day when Tohru and Kyo went to the market. But when Kyo bumps into a girl who causes him to transform and the girl then takes him home as her new pet, what will happen to him and will he be able to make it back to the Sohma house or will he forever be kept in this girls home? Note: Contains an OC, my first fanfic too! hope you guys like it :)
1. Chapter 1

The quiet pitter-patter of the rain brought a small smile onto Tohru's face as she strolled leisurely down the now damp street. For some reason she was always in a good mood but no one particularly knew why. After all she's been through so much in her life already. Loosing her mother. Meeting the Sohma's. Finding out their secret and living with them temporarily. No matter what she was always smiling. And it brought a smile to everyone else's faces. Even Kyo's.

Behind her Kyo stood with umbrella at hand, barely any grip on the handle as he held it and used his shoulder to support its neck out of laziness. He didn't quite know why he was even outside when it was weather like this. Every time it rained he knew he got depressed. Maybe he was just hoping that Tohru's smile would just lighten his mood a little. He then sighed as they both continued to walk in silence.

"Common Kyo, I'm sure the rain will lighten up soon" Tohru smiled and looked over her shoulder to see whether he would listen to what she was saying.

Kyo remained silent as his face was expressionless and he stared down at the floor, sighing once more quietly too himself. "…I guess" he glanced over at her, noticing her warming smile, feeling it make him smile faintly as well.

"Oh I know! How about I make something extra tasty for dinner tonight? I bet Yuki and Shigure would like that" she said as she attempted to try and cheer him up a little. "Hmmm… how about something like leek stew?" she added, not really directing her speech towards Kyo but more to herself.

Kyo's body almost immediately tensed up at the thought of that disgusting food. Yuki was nothing compared to his other arch nemesis... the leek. Who on earth even liked them in the first place? Not him that's for sure! "Are you trying to kill me!? You know damn well I hate that disgusting stuff!" he snapped at her.

She paused for a moment and looked over at him before quietly laughing to herself, that same smile of hers appearing on her face. "Well at least you seemed to of cheered up a little," she giggled

He blinked and stared at her for a moment as a small smile would crawl onto his face "Yeah I guess but does it have to be leeks? What good are they anyway?" he replied, his temper quickly dissipating.

"Well lets just see what's at the market then. I'll try my best not to pick leeks alright?" she pointed down the street at a small grocery shop that was tucked in between two larger residential buildings.

He nodded as they both then made their way over and put their umbrellas down, lightly shaking them dry, before stepping into the shop. A small bell rang as they entered.

"I'll go get the groceries, you can have a look around for a while if you want" Tohru said as she started to browse along the little boxes filled with various different fruits and vegetables. She placed one finger on the side of her cheek in thought of which ones to buy and which ones to use for their meal tonight. Making sure they she stayed away from the leeks because of Kyo's request.

He sighed "Whatever. If you need me I'll be around somewhere" he then walked off down one of the aisle, not particularly taking into consideration those around him when he walked past. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked around the shop, not finding anything of particular interest to him. 'Well it's better then being outside at least' he thought to himself.

A little further ahead him was a small girl. No older then about 12 at a guess. A long red hooded jumper covered most of her petit body as she continuously tried to roll up her sleeves to try and keep her hands free from its grasp. She then gave up after about four attempts and let it drop over her hands. Her sparkling green eyes were what stood out most though, even though they matched her hair they seemed to be the most memorable feature about her.

Carelessly Kyo made his way past, not taking into consideration that the girl could easily turn around at any moment and bump into him. The girl held a small paper bag full of apples as she then swivelled her body around and hit someone's arm, the bag dropping onto the floor and the apples scattering about around the two of them.

Within seconds the whole aisle was covered in a thick fog. The girl who bumped into Kyo had her eyes shut tight from the collision. Whoever knocked her over must've been pretty tall to do so. Or strong. Either way they knocked her over and she wanted, no wait, DEMANDED an apology! How dare they knock a lady over! And now she had to find some more apples as well as pay for the damaged ones.

She then staggered back up onto her feet, one hand clutched onto the back of her head and she slowly re-opened her eyes and looked around to see who was responsible for knocking her over. To her surprise she couldn't see anyone near her who could've done it. All she noticed was a pile of clothes lying down beside her along with the apples. "…Clothes?" she muttered to herself as she picked them up and crumpled them up into a small ball. "Is this someone's idea of a joke or something?" she questioned, still talking to herself as she then started to gather the now bruised apples and then shoving them back into the bag. "I should probably take them to lost property" she then took the bag of apples in one hand and the ball of clothes in the other and made her way over to the corner of the shop where she had seen people hand in items previously from here other visits here.

Once she arrived at the area labelled lost property there was a faint odour of something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It wasn't a very pleasant smell though. She wanted to get this over with so she didn't have to spend a great deal of time taking in the hideous aroma. Upon arriving she noticed a plastic box labelled 'lost goods' she quickly chucked the clothes into the box and started to make her way back to her shopping. Something caught her eye just before she left however. The clothes appeared to be… moving? Cautiously she lifted the black shirt up and peered through one of the sleeves.

Inside the shirt appeared to be a ginger tomcat from what she could see. His paws stretched out past his head and the tip of his tail poking out the bottom of the shirt, swaying to and fro in an irritated manner. "A…cat?" she said as she continued to stare at it in both shock and wonder. None of this made sense. First someone knocked into her and disappeared into thin air, leaving only a black shirt and trousers. Next a cat inside some clothes? What was going on? It started to give her a headache from all the questions she was asking herself.

Kyo slowly made his way out of the shirt, trying his best to act like a regular cat so she didn't find out about the family curse. It wouldn't be good at all to go back to Tohru with a girl following him and asking too many questions. It was surprising enough that Akito even let Tohru keep her memories and he doubted that he'd do it again for some stranger he didn't even know. "uhhh m-meow" he stuttered as he sat on top of his clothes.

"What are you doing in their little guy? Did you get lost or something?" she questioned quietly as she picked him up from under his front arms and held him against her belly.

Kyo started to slip from her arms as soon as she picked him up. Obviously she hadn't handled cats before but he couldn't do much about it. If he ran away then he may of shifted back into a human and have no clothes on! That wouldn't do, especially since Tohru was in the shop. No it wouldn't do at all. All he had to do is stay with the girl for the time being and when she wasn't looking he'd grab his clothes and make a dash for it.

The girl smiled as she cuddled him a little tighter "Do you have a home kitty?" she asked, half expecting an answer off him "Why not stay with me for a bit?" she giggled as she then started to leave the shop with Kyo tucked in her arms.

Kyo struggled frantically as soon as he heard those last words of hers. He needed to be near his clothes! He needed to be near Tohru so she could help him out in this crisis! This girl seemed to be even worse then Kagura! And that was saying something. Involuntarily he followed the girl, dreading what was yet to come.

With a bag full of shopping Tohru wondered up the aisles, scanning each one to see if Kyo was there, hoping to find and orange head out in the crowds. "Kyo? I'm done shopping if you're ready to leave" she said as she hoped she would get a response from somewhere. Her face looked slightly worried as she reached the last one and couldn't see him. "Maybe he already went home" she assumed as she looked through them again and still didn't find him. "Yeah that must be what he did" she convinced herself as she then grabbed her umbrella from the rack and picked Kyo's up while she was at it, thinking it was slightly odd he didn't pick it up himself but then continued to make her way down the street back to the Sohma house…


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home!" Tohru beckoned throughout the Sohma house as she placed the groceries onto the floor and took off her shoes, placing them neatly to one side of the door, before stepping in and moving the bags into the kitchen.

"Ah Tohru. Back so soon?" a voice replied as they then stepped into the kitchen doorway and leaned on the wall with their arms tucked into their dressing gown. Tohru turned around and then gave a smile to the familiar face.

"Oh hello there Shigure. I only needed to grab a couple of things for dinner tonight" she explained, gesturing to the bags before setting them onto the counter and slowly started to unpack them one by one.

Shigure looked around the kitchen with a curious look plastered onto his face "Where's Kyo? Didn't he come back with you?" he questioned, turning his gaze back over to Tohru.

"I think Kyo made his way back here since it was raining earlier." She said quietly to him as she grabbed a white apron that was slung over on one of the hangers and slipped it on. She then pulled out a hair bobble from her pocket and tied her hair up into a loose ponytail as she then awaited a reply from Shigure.

"Oh dear. Our poor Tohru was left out in the cold all alone with no one to help her carry the delicious meal she has yet to cook! I expected better from our beloved Kyo" he said in a rather dramatic tone of voice, moving his arms about and waving them in the air to add to his point.

"I'm fine. Really. I understand that he doesn't like the rain so it's probably my fault that I asked him in the first place to join me" she rinsed her hands as she spoke followed by grabbing the vegetables and repeating the motion.

"It was that stupid cats fault that he even agreed to the suggestion. That moron knows he can't deal with the rain…"

Both Shigure and Tohru turned around and focused their attention onto Yuki who stood by the doorway beside Shigure, still half asleep and adjusting the collar of his shirt.

"Good morning Yuki. Did you sleep well?" Tohru questioned politely while greeting him with a kind smile.

"Yes thank you. For once I didn't have that stupid cat bugging me for a fight" he replied as he returned her smile with one of his own and then glanced over at the time. "I must be heading off now to check on the secret base to make sure it's all alright from the rain" he then bowed his head before walking off onto the pathway and then disappearing into the forest. His normally irritable mood from only just waking up soon disappearing as he remembered Tohru's smiling face.

"Alright, lunch should be ready shortly so if you see Kyo please pass on the message" Tohru politely asked as she watched him walk off and then resumed with preparing the meal for everyone, her mind drifting off and wondering as to where Kyo was…


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo continued to struggle uncontrollably to try and get free from the girls grasp. "Aww common kitty, you'll fall if you keep doing that" she said as she kept having to continuously stop to try and keep him in her arms, a wide smile appearing on her face as she looked down at him.

'Just what the hell is up with this girl!?' Kyo thought to himself before finally giving up his attempts to escape and just slumped into her arms, gradually slipping whether he moved or not. Where was she taking him anyway? At a guess her home probably. But what if she wasn't? Maybe she was taking him to a vet? No that wouldn't be good at all…say if he transformed there? That would be both humiliating and extremely hard to explain to both the girl and the vet.

"Now kitty we need to give you a name!" she declared, causing Kyo to loose his trail of thought as he looked up at her.

"Oh I know!" she then let out a small giggle and looked down at Kyo. Kyo dreaded to hear what the next words would be from her mouth…

"Mr. Snuggles!" she finally said, giggling once more.

As soon as Kyo heard his new nickname he resumed struggling as much as possible. No way would he want to be called Mr. Snuggles! That girl was insane! What kind of person names their cat Mr. Snuggles? Her obviously but that's the sort of name you'd give to a stuffed teddy bear not a real cat! Who cared if he went to the vet? It would've been better then being called Mr. Snuggles for the rest of his life!

The girl then suddenly came to a halt. She stood in front of a small house that looked like it had only recently been built. None of the bricks were stained from old age and the windows didn't have a single speck of dirt on them. At a guess the house must've only been built a couple of months ago.

"Welcome to your home Mr. Snuggles!" she looked back down at Kyo excitedly, that same smile of hers not fading for a minute. In a way, it kind of reminded Kyo of Tohru's smile. This girl didn't look like Tohru at all but that smile… It just somehow looked similar…

She did her best to hold Kyo in one arm while she checked her trouser pocket. "Aha!" she said pulling out a set of keys and then jumping up the steps one at a time, the keys digging into Kyo's fur slightly as she did so. With a click the door unlocked and she stepped inside, dropping Kyo on the floor.

He fell onto his stomach with a small 'thump'. The little girl then closed the door and stared at him curiously "Aren't Kitties suppose to land on their feet?" she questioned while tilting her head to one side to see Kyo's face.

He shook his head quickly and stood up on his paws and turned to face her. Hatred in his eyes as he growled slightly "SHUT THE HELL- uhhhh I mean… Meow" he tried to control his anger. The girl opened her mouth in surprise but shook her head and smiled "I think I must be hearing things…" she trailed off.

"Meow!" he tried to reassure that she was hearing things before padding off into her living room and hopping onto the sofa, trying his best to be as cat like as possible. That was close. To close. If he does it again then he was sure that it would be game over. 'Damn it! I gotta get outta here soon before that happens again!' he mentally scolded himself as he looked around to see if there was an easy escape route.

None.

All the windows were shut tight and the door was locked. The keys were on the side in a bowl. Taunting him for his stupidity of not watching where he was going in the first place. 'Why couldn't cats have thumbs damn it!'

Some time later the girl returned with her hands behind her back and a grin plastered on her face "Oh Mr. Snuggles" she called out to him. "I've got something for you and I think you'll love it!" she added before grabbing him by the scruff of the neck so he couldn't run off. She pulled out her other hand from behind her back, revealing a tiny little black suit with a top hat. "Tadaa!" she giggled

"But first…" she looked at Kyo who was now struggling out of her grasp the best he could. There was no way on this earth that he would be wearing that! Like hell he would if he would even in human form! "I think Mr. Snuggles needs a bath! He smells funny!"

Kyo froze for a moment and looked at the girl. 'B-Bath…?' it sent a small shiver up his spine as he swallowed and looked at her. She smiled at him sweetly before holding him so that his head and front paws were on her shoulder "Bath Time Mr. Snuggles!" she repeated.

This was a complete nightmare for Kyo. Why was he being punished for this? He hated to have a bath in cat form! He'd rather be out in the rain then to have a bath! Didn't this girl know that cats clean themselves!? Not take baths!

They passed the living room doorway and Kyo clung to the side, digging his claws in tightly, hoping that somehow it would make her change her mind. The girl thought nothing of it, squeezing his paws so that he would let go before making her way up the stairs towards the bathroom…


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I'd just like to apologise to my followers and those who have read this seeing as I haven't published the next chapter in quite some time. I shall try and post up new chapters more frequently though so thanks for reading up to this so far!

As the girl resumed making her way up the stairs Kyo did his best to try and get free. He definitely didn't want a bath and especially didn't want to get given a bath by this girl. Knowing what she was like so far he wouldn't be surprised if she put his fur into a bright pink hair bobble and put perfume on him. He shuddered slightly from the thought.

"Aww Mr. Snuggles are you cold?" she questioned, feeling him shudder as she met his gaze.

"MEOW!" he shook his head in response, still placing his paws on top of her arms and pushing up in hope that he could just slip out of her arms and hide somewhere she couldn't get her hands on him.

The girl placed one hand against the white door that was just ahead of the stairs, gently pushing it and causing it to creek slightly. She then walked inside and set Kyo in the bathtub, quickly shutting the door and locking it firmly before she giggled and turned around to him.

"We can't have Mr. Snuggles running around soaking wet in the house! Mommy and Daddy wouldn't be happy at all if you did that!" she told him, watching him try and scramble up the shower curtain and onto the railing above.

'Finally! No way she can get up here, she's too small' Kyo assured himself as she wrapped his arms, legs and tail around the railing for dear life, trying to show her that he wasn't going to come down without a fight.

The girl pouted somewhat "Doesn't Mr. Snuggles want to be clean? He needs to be clean if he wants to wear the nice suit G gave him". She looked around the bathroom before catching her eyes upon a small stool used for dusting the corners of the ceiling "Ah" she muttered before grabbing it and setting it beside the bath.

Assuming G was her name Kyo still clung to the rail, shuffling away from where she had placed the stool in hope she could barely reach him. He intended to act as cat like as possible which would include that he could scratch her if needed be and with the temper he had on him currently he wouldn't think twice about it.

G then stepped onto the stool and got onto her tiptoes, stretching her arms as much as possible in order to reach him "Common Mr. Snuggles. Play nice or does he want to get punished instead?"

'As if this wasn't punishment enough!?' he then began to hiss at her, not being aware that the shower curtain was directly behind him as he kept shuffling. His back leg getting caught in one of the rings that kept the shower curtain attached to the rail. He completely lost his balance as he thought the ring was her hand and he clawed at it, slipping off the rail completely and hitting his head hard against the bathtub below him, causing him to fall unconscious.

"Mr. Snuggles!" G exclaimed as she jumped off the stool and picked him up. "Mr. Snuggles are you dead!?" she started to panic, trying to remember what her mother had told her about when you had a concussion. She then gently rested her head on his chest to feel his heartbeat.

Thump-thump, thump-thump

A sigh of relief escaped her throat as she then rested him in the bath and looked at him sleeping face "Well…now I can finally give him a bath and put him in his cute little suit" she said softly to herself before placing the plug in and turning on the tap, hoping that he would stay unconscious until his bath was over…


	5. Chapter 5

"Lunch is ready everybody!" Tohru yelled throughout the small Sohma household, setting the four plates onto the small coffee table in the middle of the living room and then sliding her apron off and folding it back up neatly onto the counter.

Shigure, already being sat down at the table, greeted her with a smile as she entered the room. "Ah, thank you Tohru. What divine meal have our mouths yet to taste today?" he enquired with a curious gaze at the meal in front of him. The sweet smelling aroma wafting into his nose and telling his taste buds to dig in.

"Today I thought that we could have Sweet red bean soup with Mochi. I thought a sweet dish would be a nice change to all the savoury meals we've been eating recently" she explained, knowing the real reason was because of Kyo's hatred for leeks. "I hope you like it" she then bowed her head politely before heading back into the kitchen to clean up quickly.

Shigure stared at the meal quizzically for a moment. The overall appearance didn't look very appetizing in his opinion but the smell was just…just spectacular! He continued to stare at it, waiting patiently until both Kyo and Yuki would arrive.

Tohru quickly scrubbed down the counter she had been cooking on and then re-entered the room. She looked around before looking back over at Shigure "Umm Shigure, where are Kyo and Yuki?" she asked politely, not wanting to sit down and eat until she knew they were safe.

"Hm well as you know Yuki went to check on his vegetable garden and I still haven't seen Kyo about. Are you sure he came back here?" he replied back to her, a loud growl coming from his stomach as he couldn't wait much longer. He gave a small laugh after the growl out of embarrassment.

A worried look came onto Tohru's face as she looked out at the window "I hope Kyo he comes home soon then…" she muttered.

"Its that cats fault for letting a good meal go to waste I think. Let him arrive late and miss out on this meal. It just means more for us in the end" Yuki's voice echoed. He walked along the pathway while cleaning his hands with a white piece of cloth, the dirt quickly moving off his hands.

"B-but Yuki what if he's in trouble!" she replied in a panicked tone, the worry still plastered on her face. "Maybe we should go and look for him," she added before a loud rumble of thunder overcame her quiet voice

"Miss Honda I don't think that would be wise… say if there was a landslide while you were out in this weather? That would be putting yourself in danger as well as Kyo" he explained in a serious tone, looking her dead in the eyes to try and convince her to stay.

She stayed quiet for a moment, knowing what he said was true, but…she couldn't help but go against his word this one time. Grabbing her coat she dashed outside and ran along the pavement. 'I've got to find him!' she thought to herself while slinging the coat onto herself.

"Miss Honda!" he raised his voice, placing a hand out to try and grab her before she ran off but failing.

"Now Yuki, I think we both know that no matter what you would of said she would've still ran off to search for him" Shigure began as he folded his arms together. "She is quite an unusual girl indeed, but I guess that's because she cares for us… well we better dig in before the meal gets cold now" he then grabbed a spoon and placed it into the bowl, pulling it back up and blowing on the soup before putting it into his mouth.

Yuki remained silent, staring at where Tohru had run off. He shut his eyes "Stupid cat. Causing trouble for everyone again" he mumbled, hatred in his words, before sitting down opposite Shigure and then eating his meal…


End file.
